Injuries and Lesson
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Team Gibbs helps a formal marine who is suffering from a Ptsd episode, Kairi gets injured on her first case.
**A/N: I don't own NCIS but I do own Kairi and Kyle. Sammy belongs to my friend Mokusgirl...if you want to see more of Sammy check her stories out. This was inspired by the corporal punishment episode. I'm sorry if anyone was out of character. This is Kairi's first case so she's still learning. I hope you like it ^^**

Kairi is sitting on the gurney waiting for the doctor to come in and tell her how badly she is hurt. While thinking on the situation of how she got herself into this mess. Kairi had thought that she would be able to sneak up on the marine and cuff him so nobody would get hurt however the marine was much bigger and stronger than she was, when he got startled the marine grabbed her wrist and tried to fling her away, at the moment he released her she felt her shoulder pop and could feel nothing but pain. Now Kairi is in the hospital waiting for the news, sighs realizing that when she gets back she's going to get a massive lecture from her boss. The door opens and the doctor comes in.

"How bad is it?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing too bad. Just a dislocated shoulder. We just have to put your arm in a shoulder brace, but before that I need to relocate your shoulder" The doctor replied.

"Oh man, this is going to hurt like hell" Kairi sighs and prepares herself for more pain.

"Then you should have been careful" the doctor says grabbing her arm.

"I try to be...my job sometimes 100 percent guarantee that there is no safety" Kairi says, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready…"

Kairi lay on the bed, putting her arm at a 90 degree angle. The doctor grabs her arm and very slowly pulls her arm outward until her shoulder popped back into place. Kairi quietly swore to herself as she felt the pain in her shoulder as it relocated, the doctor puts a shoulder brace on her.

"Im surprised you didnt scream. Most people tend to scream or yell when that happens" the doctor says.

"I'm not much of a screamer…"Kairi replied.

"Well your shoulder is relocated but keep it in the brace for two weeks so it doesn't obstruct the healing and come back after two weeks for a follow up" The doctor says.

Kairi gave a nod and headed out the door to head back to headquarters.

The elevator dings and Kairi exits out of the elevator as Sammy and Tony look over their computers to see if Kairi was okay.

"The probie is going to get in trouble" Tony says with a goofy smile as he walked over to Kairi's desk.

"Shush Tony..he's high on painkillers right now. Are you alright Kairi?" Sammy asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay..just a dislocated shoulder. Only regretting that decision I made that got me like this" Kairi sighs.

"Don't worry about it so much. It happens to everyone on their first case. I'm pretty sure Tony made a mistake he shouldn't have when he first started off as an agent" Sammy reassures her.

The elevator dings again as they all look over towards it, Gibbs comes out of the elevator with his usual unreadable expression, walks towards the bullpen, gestures to Kairi.

"Agent Suzuki, elevator now" he says

"Ohh someone is in trouble" Tony says.

"Shush Tony" Sammy says.

Kairi sighs and follows Gibbs into the elevator, once the door closes Gibbs pushes the emergency stop button, Kairi immediately knew what was coming.

"What were you thinking?" Gibbs asked raising his voice slightly.

Kairi makes herself smaller when Gibbs used his Gunny voice on her. "I was thinking I could handcuff the marine before he could hurt anyone else"

"You should have used your head. We had that marine calm enough that we could have subdued him without anyone getting hurt. Also that marine was twice your size and much stronger than you" Gibbs says firmly.

"Well I thought I could sneak up on him and handcuff him" Kairi replied trying to defend herself.

"Agent Suzuki, you do not sneak up on a marine especially one who has ptsd. Your lucky you got away with just a dislocated shoulder it could have been worse" Gibbs said more firmly.

"I..I understand now..I'm sorry boss. I'll use my head more" Kairi says looking down.

"Good" Gibbs says giving her a gentle head slap. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine boss..like you said could have been worse" Kairi sighs.

Gibbs gave a nod and push the emergency stop button again, to get the elevator starting again now that he's got his point across, it opened back up to the bullpen.

Gibbs turns a corner heading towards the interrogation room to talk to the marine, Kairi and Sammy, Tony follow him and walk in the other room to watch Gibbs interrogate the guy.

"What happened Colonel?" Gibbs asked as he sat down in front of the Marine. "What set you off?"

The Marine kept looking down, not looking at Gibbs and twitches a little bit. Gibbs got up and stood by the marine.

"What is the problem marine?" Gibbs says raising his voice.

"I thought my family was in danger sir! I thought someone was coming after me"The Marine replied back.

"What made you think that?" Gibbs asked

"I heard a crash nearby and I thought it a bomb or something going off" the marine replied.

"At ease marine. Your family is safe..the crash you heard was just a car crash near the medical center. No one is targeting your family. They are safe" Gibbs reassures the marine.

"O-okay"the marine says.

"We're going to take you back to the medical center to get everything checked up on and then you can go back to your family" Gibbs says.

"Th-thank you sir" the Marine says

Kairi gets out of her car and knocks on the door of Kyle's house, it opens and Kyle has a worried expression as he looked at Kairi's arm.

"Hey, I'm staying at your place tonight" She said softly.

"Alright sounds good to me. Mind explaining what the heck happened to your arm?" Kyle asked helping her with stuff as she came in.

"Well there was this marine who was suffering from ptsd and had a really bad episode, kidnapped one of the medical doctors and took the doctor somewhere, we found him at his house, yelling at his family to come with him. The marine thought his family was in danger...well Gibbs was talking to him, calmed him down enough and I thought I could handcuff him so noone got hurt.I was wrong...the marine grabbed my arm and tried to fling me..so my shoulder got dislocated"Kairi sighs sitting on the couch.

"Dummy..be more careful next time" Kyle says and lightly poked her good arm. "Now what can I get you?"


End file.
